fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Fan-Tan-Doe
This article is about Fan-Tan-Doe's appearance in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. For the character in other contexts, see Fan-Tan-Doe. Fan-Tan-Doe was confirmed to be a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory on 7/5/17. She will appear in Aurora's mini-act in Days of Victory in a unknown role. Background Fan-Tan-Doe is a Catalyst that traveled across the universe using something known as Shatter Poles, interdimensional lines that are hidden across every universe. She claims she had visited the original Fantendoverse that shattered during the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, although nobody really knows what she's talking about and those who do do not remember her at all. Her catalyst powers are unique in that she can actually pull things from universes she has visited in the past, but only things that she has personally experienced. As such, this power is called Recall Points. Using Recall Points is very dangerous, as it could mean that the fabric of the universe she is in could potentially undergo the Shattering Process because she isn't pulling this power from the universe she's currently in. As such, the Fan and the Enemy want her out as soon as possible. Moveset Standard Attacks Special Moves Erringear Moves Finisher Taunts *'Up Taunt' - Fan-Tan-Doe wears some glasses that resemble Zeitgeist from Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. *'Side Taunt' - Fan-Tan-Doe stretches and calls up her "Dimensional Duplicate" on the phone. *'Down Taunt' - Fan-Tan-Doe counts down how many days there are to Fantendo's anniversary. If it happens to be 4/14, Fan-Tan-Doe will put on a party hat and pop a streamer, giggling. Victory Poses *Fan-Tan-Doe pokes the white orb from her Fantasmastic! move. *Fan-Tan-Doe hugs a plushie of Unten. This plushie changes if Fan-Tan-Doe has a different Beorn Clipping at the end of the match, which can change it to be either Netnu, Xerra, Logia, Teun, or Mynis. *Fan-Tan-Doe taps at the camera before accidentally knocking it over, shattering the lenses. She then picks it up. Trophies TBA Trivia *Fan-Tan-Doe references several old Fantendoverse characters and events in her moveset. **''Cracked Snap'' references of course, Shattered and the Fracture in general. This doesn't have any adverse effects due to Fan-Tan-Doe sealing it shut almost immediately, but still is why she is seen as dangerous. **''Flooded Return'' references Little Lenny Penguin and the Great Red Flood, a story that would have connected several pieces of old Fantendo lore together before it was just kind of cancelled. This move references the Eldritch villains specifically, with their green tentacles and their connection to cracks. **''Tick Tock'' references the constant motif of "Tick. Tock." that appeared in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered and Shattered Panes. **''Fantasmastic!'' references Fantasma, a villain that appeared in Sunny and Fantendo - Playing War. **''Kolatzu Sphere'' references the form Reptflux undergoes during the events of Fantendo Fighters Ultra!. **Her up taunt obviously references the mysterious Zeitgeist that appeared in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. **Her side taunt references the Dimensional Duplicates from Fantendo - Playing War, who were real world people with a duplicate in the Fantendoverse that was threatening the lives of the heroes. *Fan-Tan-Doe is a forgotten character concept from one of the original drafts of the Fantendoverse as one of the balance keepers- she was also supposed to be a moe anthropomorphism of Fantendo itself much like Wikipe-tan or the OS-Tans. *Her customs, Tick Tick and Eldritch Pillar are references of Marx's moves in his boss fight in Kirby Super Star. *The idea of her zipping across multiverses and her Zip Point move are references to Mario using the Spark Pylons in Super Mario Odyssey. Category:Playable Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Characters Category:Subpages Category:Females